


Выходной

by Leslav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslav/pseuds/Leslav
Summary: Выходной день тройки.ОЖП - маленькая внучка Пэгги Картер.





	Выходной

— Дом Картер? — Брок повернулся к Стиву, пока Баки парковал машину.

— Шэрон попросила посидеть сегодня с её дочкой.

— Шикарно.

— Не злись, — Стив сжал плечо Рамлоу. — Ей действительно больше некого попросить. А приходящую няню найти не успели.

— Я не злюсь. Но это наш первый и единственный выходной за хрен знает сколько времени.

Пока Стив виновато смотрел на Брока, Баки молча полез в багажник. Вытащил оттуда детское кресло и легко, будто делал это уже тысячу раз, закрепил его в салоне.

— Нахрена кресло? Мы к нам поедем? — Брок ещё хотел спросить откуда оно вообще у трёх необременённых детьми мужиков и когда появилось, но передумал.

— Я подумал, что мы можем куда-нибудь сходить с Эмми. В зоопарк, например. Погода хорошая, зачем дома сидеть?

Рамлоу только вздохнул и потянулся к бардачку. Сколько бы они не жили вместе, у него не получалось привыкнуть к неуёмной энергии Стива. А где Стив, там Баки.

— Можешь поехать домой, — Барнс улыбнулся Броку.

— Иди на хер! — с полуоборота завёлся Брок: поганец Джеймс не только из оружия хорошо стреляет. Знает же, что никуда от них не уйдёт.

— Завтра утром схожу обязательно.

— Почему завтра?

— Девочка ночует с нами. А заниматься сексом, когда в соседней комнате ребёнок, немного неуютно.

— Шикарно! — Брок взял пачку сигарет и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Стив беспомощно смотрел на пожавшего плечами Баки. Он совсем не думал, что Брок так отреагирует.

— Ты сейчас не подумай, что я упрекаю, — Баки вздохнул. — Тебе всегда сложно понять командира. Сколько ему лет?

— Сорок девять, — Стив даже не задумался.

— А нам с тобой гораздо больше, Стив. Но мы почти не стареем. А Брок… он хочет взять каждый шанс, что даёт ему жизнь. Потому что скоро, как он считает, он станет дряхлым лысым стариком, которого мы легко выкинем из жизни.

— Мы никогда…

— Это знаешь ты и знаю я, — Барнс хмыкнул и кивнул на курящего у машины Брока. — Но он нам не верит. Ни на грош. Поэтому такой… жадный.

Стив проследил за его взглядом и нахмурился. Ему и мысли в голову не приходило, что их Брок, самый настоящий терминатор и сорвиголова, может думать о таких глупостях и сомневаться в себе. Пусть даже в себе будущем.

— Должен я узнать что-то ещё? Спасай слепца, Баки.

— Он боится ухудшения зрения и координации. Думает, сколько ещё лет сможет поработать со Страйком, сколько ещё будет нас прикрывать. Ох, Стиви, и что бы ты без меня делал?

— Сдох, — как само собой разумеющееся сказал Стив. — Пошли, я вижу Шэрон.

Баки кивнул и вышел вслед за Стивом. Конечно, он тоже собирался провести этот выходной по-другому: не следить за маленькой девочкой, а провести весь день в постели вместе с Броком и Стивом. Но последний слишком дорожит общением с семьёй Картер, чтобы отказать в просьбе.

— Деда Стив!

От неожиданности Брок, затягиваясь, поперхнулся. Подошедший Барнс, который уже не раз слышал подобное обращение, флегматично похлопал его по спине, на что Рамлоу, который терпеть не может этот бесполезный, по его словам, жест, не отреагировал. Он продолжал смотреть на выбежавшую из дома девочку и даже позволил Баки вытянуть из пальцев дымящуюся сигарету.

— Не кури при ребёнке, — Баки хлопнул его по плечу и выкинул сигарету в урну. Брок только глянул на него волком.

— Мисс Эмми Картер! — Стив поднял подбежавшую девочку на руки и легко, тщательно измеряя силу, подбросил в воздух, заставив заливисто рассмеяться. — Как наши дела?

— Всё хорошо, дед Стив! — девочка кивнула, из-за чего колокольчики на резинках её хвостиков забавно взвякнули. — А у тебя?

— Было отлично, а с тобой на руках стало мега-отлично! — Стив удобнее усадил девочку и подошёл к улыбающейся, но явно нервничающей Шэрон. — Привет, Шэр.

— Здравствуй, Стив, — Картер поднялась на носочки, чтобы поцеловать Роджерса в щёку. — Спасибо вам огромное за то, что согласились посидеть с Эмми.

— Не за что, Шэр. Где супруг?

— Уже подъезжает. Так, вот рюкзак. В нём всё: документы, доверенность, вещи. Точно не хотите у нас переночевать?

— Эм, Шэр, понимаешь, иногда бывает неспокойно… Ну, проснуться после кошмара в незнакомой обстановке…

— Оу. Ясно, Стив. Ясно. Тогда конечно, как вам удобнее.

— Да, — Стив плотнее прижал к себе девочку. Эмми сосредоточенно их слушала, нахмурившись. — Если что, Бак у нас специалист по хвостикам. Не бойся.

Шэрон рассмеялась. Барнс, прекрасно слышащий весь разговор, предпочёл притвориться глухим. Только помахал рукой в перчатке повернувшейся Эмми. Брок хмыкнул, рассматривая девочку: в пять лет она уже была сильно похожа на свою знаменитую бабушку — Пэгги Картер.

Когда приехал муж Шэрон, Стив тактично отошёл в сторону, чтобы дать семье попрощаться без посторонних.

-… и прекрати называть дядю Стива дедушкой, — давала последнии наставления дочке Шэрон. — Стив не выглядит же дедушкой?

Она обняла дочку и, попрощавшись, села в машину. Эмми смотрела родителям вслед, пока машина не скрылась за поворотом, а потом подошла к Стиву. Он как раз втолковывал правила поведения с детьми Баки и Броку.

— Ты похож на мамочку, — не выдержал нудного тона Брок. — Хватит, я не одного ребёнка воспитал.

— Папочка Брок и мамочка Стив, — Баки хохотнул. — Ну и семейка.

Эмми запрокинула голову и смотрела на них снизу вверх. Стив опять поднял её на руки.

— Ну что, Эмми? Помнишь Баки?

— Помню, деда… дядя Стив. Привет, Баки! — она важно протянула ему свою маленькую ладошку. Баки аккуратно пожал её.

— А это Брок, Эмми. Брок — Эмми.

Эмми посмотрела на суровое лицо нового знакомого. Он был старше Стива и Баки, а ещё… не злее, нет.

— Приятно познакомиться!

— И мне, — улыбнулся девочке Брок. Что ж, дочка Картер совсем не виновата в том, что им сорвали выходной.

— А вы сильно устали? — вдруг спросила она. — Мы можем не идти в зоопарк.

Баки расхохотался, из-за чего Стив укоризненно шикнул на него, и ткнул ошарашенного Рамлоу в плечо. Эмми смутилась, но взгляд, типичный взгляд женщин семейства Картер, от Брока не отвела.

— Ам… я… нет, — Брок пытался подобрать слова. — В зоопарке же весело? — девочка кивнула. — Вот я и взбодрюсь! Спасибо за… заботу.

Пока Баки усаживал Эмми в детское кресло, Стив сжал тёплую руку хмыкнувшего Брока.

— Не подлизывайся, Кэп. Барнс, я поведу! А то своей сумасшедшей ездой только напугаешь леди.

— Ладно, командир, — Барнс послушно пошёл к пассажирскому месту. — Стиви? Ты тут остаёшься, что ли?

Роджерс отрицательно качнул головой. И, пока не передумал, набрал знакомый до каждого знака номер.

***

 

В зоопарке было достаточно шумно, чтобы у Брока, получившего в последней вылазке прикладом по затылку, заболела голова. Он старался не показывать насколько его раздражает пёстрая орущая толпа, снующие туда-сюда люди, которые и по ногам пройтись могут, и сама идея запертых в несвободе диких животных. Уже изломанных, потерявших в заточении саму свою природу, разленившихся и не знающих, что такое настоящая жизнь.

— Ты не один из них, — Баки невзначай прижался сзади, когда они зашли в безлюдный тупик. Стив и Эмми пошли обратно, оставив их вдвоём.

— Почему столько людей там? — он выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Барнс провёл языком по его шее. — Не шали в общественном месте. А то Кэпу расскажу.

— Стив занят крошкой, — фыркнул Баки, но от Брока отошёл. — Сейчас какая-то лотерея будет в центре зоопарка плюс выходной и скидочный день. Скорее бы выбраться отсюда.

— Тебе неуютно? — Брок довольно оскалился.

— Нет, не мне. Пошли, нагоним их.

Стива и Эмми они нашли у вольера с зебрами. Девочка что-то вдохновлённо рассказывала Роджерсу, тыкала пальцем в зебр и вид имела донельзя забавный: словно отчаявшаяся учительница, которая уже потеряла надежду донести до нерадивого школьника самую-простую-в-мире-тему. Стив хмурился, пожимал плечами и чувствовал себя явно не в своей тарелке.

— Баки! — малышка посмотрела на них как на спасителей. — Баки, как называется мультик с зеброй, львом, бегемотом и пингвинами?

— Эм…

— «Мадагаскар», — ответил ей Брок, не думая ни секунды. — Ты ещё жирафа забыла. Он классный.

— Точно! — Эмми подошла к нему и посмотрела с ожиданием. Лёд их отношений исчез с громким «пшик». — А он весёлый? Родители обещали показать, но не показывают. А я хочу!

— Сворачиваемся, парни, — Брок протянул девочке руку, за которую она сразу ухватилась. — На повестке дня — просвещение. И еда, — добавил он, подумав.

По тому, как забавно зашевелила губами маленькая Картер, стало понятно, что она пытается запомнить новую крутую фразу.

Смотрелась эта парочка колоритно: закутанный во всё чёрное матёрый мужик и маленькая девочка в ярко-розовых вещах, даже ботиночки и те были цвета фуксии.

— Вот поэтому дядя Стив и дедушка, — доверительно сообщила Броку Эмми.

— А?

— Ну, дядя Стив почти ничего о мультиках не знает. И разговаривает, как Элмор. И я видела его фото с бабушкой Пэгги.

— А Элмор?..

— Наш сосед, — пояснила девочка. — Он как динозавр, такой старый.

Брок рассмеялся и оглянулся на спокойно бредущих суперов в их супершпионской экипировке — кепках и солнцезащитных очках.

— Эмо, — вдруг выдал Барнс.

— Что?

— Ну, чёрное и розовое…

— Ох, Баки…

***

 

Возможно, маленькой девочке лучше есть здоровую пищу, но кто может устоять, когда на тебя смотрят большущими глазами и просят «один маленький кусочек пиццы»? Вот и они не титаны бесчувствия.

Весь день смотрели мультики и дурачились, разыгрывая полюбившиеся сцены. Эмми особенно понравилась рыбка Дори в исполнении Баки — девочка даже захлопала в ладоши, настолько похоже было. Досмеялась до того, что начала икать.

Стив побежал за водой, Барнс пытался напугать Картер, корча рожи и издавая звуки умирающего кита, но только больше её смешил.

Брок сидел на полу, поджав под себя ногу, и смотрел на происходящее с широкой улыбкой. Пусть они провели день не так, как он планировал, но зато вместе. А маленькая леди, столь внезапно появившаяся в их планах, создала вокруг себя настроение, которое не давало ни одному из них упасть в неприятные мысли. Рамлоу понял, ради чего он сражается. Ради чего в сороковых рвался на фронт Стив. Ради чего воевал Баки.

Чтобы улыбки сияли и звучал смех в мире, не омрачённом страданиями.

За всем в мире они не уследят. Зато сделают всё, что от них зависит.

— Эмми, — громким шёпотом позвал Брок. — Попроси Стива показать динозавра. Тебе он не откажет.

Стив, который, конечно, слышал каждое их слово в зоопарке, закатил глаза, но тиранозавра изобразил. И своей жертвой, конечно, выбрал зачинщика представления. Не мести ради, а удовольствия для — Роджерс до покалываний в кончиках пальцев хотел прикоснуться к смеющемуся, сбросившему мрачность Броку.

Как бы каждому не хотелось продлить этот день, он закончился. И Эмми, утомлённая весельем, начала зевать, чопорно прикрывая рот ладошкой с растопыренными пальцами.

— Я буду спать здесь в кресле, чтобы не оставлять Эмми, — Стив подошёл к Броку, застилающему постель в гостевой спальне. — Шэрон приедет в шесть. Но вы с Баки можете дальше спать. Я потом присоединюсь.

— А работа?

— Фьюри не только с нами работает, — пожал плечами Стив и зевнул. — Хороший день был, да?

— Да, — Брок в два шага пересёк комнату и обнял Стива. — Спасибо.

— Меня не забудьте, — Баки обнял Рамлоу сзади. — Классно было.

— Да… Стоп. А ребёнок?

— Заснула в нашей комнате, — Барнс фыркнул. — «Баки, я только присяду» — и отрубилась сразу.

— Вот уж точно: засыпают дети внезапно. А я не верил, — Стив зевнул. — Надо и нам спать.

Кэп аккуратно перенёс Эмми в комнату и сразу заснул в кресле.

Баки, прижавшись к Броку, тоже засопел, стоило голове коснуться подушки.

Только Рамлоу смотрел в потолок и не мог заснуть, даже родное тепло рядом не убаюкивало.

Может, нужен? Может, не вычеркнут из жизни через пару лет?

Может, не идеальная, но семья?


End file.
